It is often desirable to join a plurality of containers together as a unit for the purpose of transporting them from place to place by means of fork lift trucks or like equipment. Various means have been devised for unitizing containers for this purpose.
In application Ser. No. 679,090, there is disclosed an anchor member for unitizing containers by placing the same at the corner juncture between a plurality of laterally adjacent containers. Application Ser. No. 808,297, now abandoned discloses an anchor member which unitizes two containers which are in stacked relationship.
Neither of the above anchor members are particularly adapted for unitizing a pair of laterally adjacent containers on which are stacked a pair of superimposed containers.